Greg, The Intern
Greg, The Intern. Intern Greg, Greg or just The Intern '''(born July 15, 3170) is an intern at the A.C.R.E. corporation. He stated his career as an unwanted noble. Due to family connections he was given the position of intern at the A.C.R.E. corporation. Greg is widely touted as one of, if not '''the worst employee of A.C.R.E. Greg has been shuffled from department to department, Director to Director too many times to count. Typical reasons being that "his talent lies in a different field" ''or "''Greg would be better suited..." Despite all this, his resume is full of glowing recommendations. Most Directors believed the easiest way to get rid of Greg was write a recommendation and give him to a newer Director. Internships The GAIA Coffee Incident. While interning under K. Shall, Director of A.C.R.E. Greg was asked to make Shall a cup of black coffee. This turned into a 3 hour procedure that ended with Greg setting the lab and adjacent building on fire. While no one was injured, this set back Shall's research a few days. Director Shall, furious at the setback and now caffeine deprived, stormed off to make his own coffee, leaving his terminal unlocked. It was at this time that Greg remembered that he had received a message from another Director asking for a copy of Project GAIA. Using Shall's unlocked terminal he sent a message to that Director containing the redacted copy of Project GAIA. Unknown to Greg was that this Director was planning to defect to the UPC. This document was then leaked to PRISM and caused a media storm. Later, the rest of the building was burned down including the terminal, erasing any evidence of Greg's file leaking. Needless to say he received a glowing recommendation from Director Shall, specifically highlighting his ability to "make the perfect cup of coffee" The Peridier 6 Incident: After a number of incidents Greg was transferred to Peridier 6, a orbital Refueling station above Demnoph, due to its high degree in automation it was believed this a save work environment for Greg as far away as possible from other departments. His primary task at the station was to ensure the smooth running of a small subsystem in the station, undenounced to him this subsection was purely fictional. All data provided to him at his workstation was faked by a simple VI who was programmed to show only perfect operations in this system. Unfortunately the VI failed spectacularly and despite all what was thought possible in VI computing. It provided Greg with a torrent of warnings making him think the Station was facing imminent destruction. In an attempt to fix the problem Greg managed despite any knowledge in programming to hack into a colleges terminal from his own station and caused from there a critical malfunction in the stations thrusters, sending it onto a terminal course towards Demnoph. Luckily everyone on the station managed to escape before the Demnoph Central Transit Authority shot the station down to prevent millions of tons of fuel impacting on Demnophs Surface. Greg receved a glowing recommendation, specifically highlighting his "quick decision making" and "outstanding creativity" Asteroid 94506321 Incident: Greg the Intern transferred under the service of Asteroid & Comet Refinery Elements, maintaining cleanliness standards in the Mineral Extraction Observation Chambers. One day Greg noticed blasting operations haven't started yet in the zone he was operating in and decided to leave the safety of the chambers to investigate. Greg found the detonation charges and, without any knowledge of explosives decided to go ahead and begin the blasting procedures. Greg informed the miners after their lunch break, but the charges were found to be right outside the A.C.R.E Forward Operating Station. The mining crew valiantly carted the payload as close to the detonation area as possible before finally unearthing a hoard of diamonds in the catastrophic explosion. Greg the Intern was given recommendations for "Finding the quality goods" , "Cutting costs where we needed", and "Keeping a tidy work space". Incident X-073. It is unknown exactly how Greg came to know about or gain access to Organism 38 within the "Zoo" complex within Arcology 67 on Demnoph. However, after extensive study of the blast site, it was found that Organism 38 and an ancient remnant of the Pretech VI Codenamed "ORION" had engaged in what survivors call "A battle between Titans" Despite lacking any and all experience in the biotechnical or advanced heuristic fields, Greg managed to forge a peace between these two giant monstrosities by appealing to their emotions. Organism 38 has been cybernetically enhanced and Codename ORION has been installed as the Operatiing System. Greg has been given commendations for "Conflict Resolution" and "''Recruitment of skilled personne''l". An investigation of where exactly the Giant Robot that Codename ORION piloted and how Organism 38 even managed to mind control the Trilliant Diplomat is ongoing. We expect Greg is somehow at fault. * addendum; Use of Organism 38 during the harsh economic sanctions of House Lyra has revealed certain discoveries regarding not only the nature of Codename ORION, but also the nature of Greg The Intern. Immediate Containment within lead lined room is advised. Category:Characters Category:A.C.R.E. Members